Sunset Shimmer/Galería
Películas My Little Pony: Equestria Girls :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película). Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset -sorry it had to be this way- EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png Sunset -you really are pathetic- EG.png Twilight steps in -how dare you!- EG.png Sunset -what did you say-- EG.png Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1 EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2 EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer scares boy in locker EG.png Sunset Shimmer as Fall Formal princess EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Sunset Shimmer hates apple cider EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Sunset -it's gonna be MY coronation- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -running unopposed- EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png Sunset -where is this Twilight Sparkle-- EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Sunset appears behind Twilight EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset -and her little dog too- EG.png Twilight and Sunset -whatever- EG.png Sunset Shimmer already rules the school EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer's -pop quiz- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -what happens when- EG.png Twilight thinking on Sunset's -quiz- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -you don't know-- EG.png Sunset laughing at Twilight EG.png Sunset -what were the chances- EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset -the first thing about fitting in- EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking -in Equestria- EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4 EG.png Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer watching from outside EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer scheming grin EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset -something terrible's happened- EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer -I'm not a monster- EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to smash portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer enraged -what-!- EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer grasping sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Sunset Shimmer -so very special- EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Sunset Shimmer with the crown EG.png Sunset puts the crown on EG.png Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Sunset tearing up in magic pillar EG.png Element of magic surging with black light EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer -let bygones be bygones- EG.png Sunset Shimmer -you will be loyal- EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails -round them up- EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating -spoiler alert- EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer -back together again- EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png Sunset defeated and crying EG.png Sunset -didn't know there was another way- EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Sunset -the first thing about friendship- EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png Twilight and Sunset -they can teach you- EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad EG.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow_Rocks_7.png Rainbow_Rocks_9.png Rainbow_Rocks_10.png Rainbow_Rocks_11.png Rainbow_Rocks_13.png Rainbow_Rocks_14.png Rainbow_Rocks_15.png Rainbow_Rocks_16.png Rainbow_Rocks_17.png Rainbow_Rocks_18.png Rainbow_Rocks_31.png Rainbow_Rocks_37.png Rainbow_Rocks_41.png Rainbow_Rocks_42.png Rainbow_Rocks_43.png Rainbow_Rocks_45.png Rainbow_Rocks_47.png Rainbow_Rocks_48.png Rainbow_Rocks_49.png Rainbow_Rocks_50.png Rainbow_Rocks_51.png Rainbow_Rocks_53.png Rainbow_Rocks_84.png Rainbow_Rocks_85.png Rainbow_Rocks_95.png Rainbow_Rocks_96.png Rainbow_Rocks_100.png Rainbow_Rocks_108.png Rainbow_Rocks_113.png Rainbow_Rocks_120.png Rainbow_Rocks_121.png Chicas_Nuevas.png Chicas_Nuevas_3.png Chicas_Nuevas_4.png Chicas_Nuevas_9.png Chicas_Nuevas_10.png Chicas_Nuevas_11.png Chicas_Nuevas_14.png Chicas_Nuevas_15.png Chicas_Nuevas_19.png Chicas_Nuevas_20.png Chicas_Nuevas_27.png Chicas_Nuevas_30.png Chicas_Nuevas_31.png Chicas_Nuevas_32.png Chicas_Nuevas_43.png Chicas_Nuevas_44.png Chicas_Nuevas_45.png Chicas_Nuevas_46.png Chicas_Nuevas_49.png Chicas_Nuevas_50.png Chicas_Nuevas_51.png Chicas_Nuevas_52.png Chicas_Nuevas_53.png Chicas_Nuevas_59.png Fin_2.png Fin_3.png Fin_7.png Fin_8.png Fin_9.png Fin_10.png Fin_11.png Rainbow_Rocks_131.png Rainbow_Rocks_132.png Rainbow_Rocks_195.png Rainbow_Rocks_196.png Rainbow_Rocks_197.png Rainbow_Rocks_198.png Rainbow_Rocks_205.png Rainbow_Rocks_206.png Rainbow Rocks 208.png Rainbow Rocks 209.png Rainbow Rocks 210.png Rainbow Rocks 213.png Rainbow Rocks 214.png Rainbow Rocks 217.png Rainbow Rocks 220.png Rainbow Rocks 221.png Rainbow Rocks 222.png Rainbow Rocks 224.png Rainbow Rocks 225.png Rainbow Rocks 227.png Rainbow Rocks 229.png Rainbow Rocks 233.png Rainbow Rocks 234.png Rainbow Rocks 235.png Rainbow Rocks 239.png Rainbow Rocks 240.png Rainbow_Rocks_247.png Rainbow_Rocks_248.png Rainbow_Rocks_249.png Rainbow_Rocks_260.png Rainbow Rocks 261.png Rainbow_Rocks_262.png Rainbow_Rocks_263.png Rainbow_Rocks_264.png Rainbow_Rocks_265.png Rainbow_Rocks_266.png Rainbow_Rocks_267.png Rainbow_Rocks_268.png Rainbow_Rocks_269.png Rainbow_Rocks_270.png Rainbow_Rocks_273.png Rainbow_Rocks_274.png Rainbow_Rocks_276.png Rainbow_Rocks_277.png Rainbow_Rocks_278.png Rainbow_Rocks_279.png Rainbow_Rocks_281.png Rainbow_Rocks_282.png Rainbow_Rocks_283.png Rainbow_Rocks_284.png Rainbow_Rocks_285.png Tratando de traer magia.png|Sunset alejada viendo a Twilight y las demás Estas bien.png Todos en shock.png Trixie alegre por sunset.png Sunset reta a trixie.png Dirigiendose al escenario.png Molesta.png Amigas de sunset.png Cortos Animados My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Artículo principal: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos animados. Mi Pasado No Es Hoy :Artículo principal: El Pasado Hoy No Es. Sunset afronta a su reflejo demoniaco EG2.png Encontra de sunset.png Sunset Shimmer Fénix ID EG2CA.png My Little Pony: Juegos para móviles SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp.jpg|Primera misión de Sunset Shimmer SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png|Sunset Shimmer es una de los estudiantes más prometedores en la escuela de la Princesa Celestia para unicornios dotados. Su Cutie Mark es un sol brillante. SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeup.jpg SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Ball.jpg|Juega a la Bola- Minijuego SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg|Llegada de Sunset SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg|¡Sunset vive en Canterlot ahora! SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeups.jpg Sunset Shimmer playing constellation game MLPMobileApp.png|¡Elige uno para jugar! Sunset Shimmer Flying game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game Win MLPMobileApp.png SunsetShimmer Applepicking win MLPMobileApp.png|Puntuación: 680 Sunset Shimmer playing Apple Picking Mobile App.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg|El camino hacia una nueva aventura es mágico... MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg|¡Todo el mundo me amará ahora! MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg|¡Cuidado, Equestria! MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg|Una hermosa pony que no tiene nada, sino el poder y el potencial MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg|¡Yo soy mejor que todos ustedes! MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg|Espejos mágicos luminosos Mercancía SS in package official.jpg|Foto oficial de su juguete en su empaque Sunset Shimmer.png|Foto oficial de su juguete con un peine ligeramente diferente en diferentes empaques Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|Parte posterior del empaque SS outside package.jpg|Foto oficial de su juguete se abrió, con la máscara y el peine Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg|El juguete de Sunset Shimmer, entre algunos otros Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP EG RR (Muñeca con Accesorios).jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP EG RR (Muñeca con Accesorios Caja).jpeg Sunset Shimmer MLP EG RR (Muñeca Time to Shine).jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP EG RR (Muñeca Time to Shine Caja).jpg Sunset moto.jpeg Sunset caja.jpeg|Sunset Shimmer Muñeca Friendships Games En Caja Motocicleta.png Otros Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Ilustraciones de la forma humana que Sunset Shimmer utiliza en la línea de juguetes de Equestria Girls Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|Sunset Shimmer detrás del espejo Gameloft picture of My Little Pony mobile game with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Juego de Gameloft en la pantalla oficial de Facebook Creditos de comic.jpeg|Sunset con las demas en los creditos del comic Annual 2014 Holiday Special Fotos de celular de sunset.jpg MLP-EQG P1-.jpg EQG P2.jpg MLP-EQG P3.jpg 039.jpg Acusando a sunset.jpg|Sunset Shimmer acusada de ser Anon-a-miss Christmas 2014 25.jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje